


Custos Spiritus

by RubiRosalie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marotos Era
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Top Severus Snape
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRosalie/pseuds/RubiRosalie
Summary: ***ATUALIZAÇÃO LENTA DE ATÉ DOIS A DOIS MESES***Sempre que uma alma inocente nasce no plano terrestre, há uma lei divina que assegura a permanência de um espírito mais puro que vem zelar por ela durante toda a sua existência física até o cumprir de seus objetivos.O espírito também é conhecido como "Anjo da Guarda" ou "Espírito Guia" em algumas tradições, existe muitos outros nomes que lhes são dados também, mas pelos os bruxos eles são chamados de "Espírito Guardião" ou "Custos Spiritus" na língua mãe, o Latim.Em raras ocasiões, almas puras que foram  fragmentadas tem a chance de retornar a terra como um Espírito Guardião para que, ao mesmo tempo em que cuida de uma alma, possam reunir seus fragmentos e descansar com o tempo.Harry Potter nunca soube de tal fenômeno divino, nunca tendo sido ensinado sobre as tradições que cercavam os dois mundos que o rodeava. Então, para ele, foi uma surpresa o caminho que sua vida estava tomando neste exato momento, quando se deixou cair com o encerramento da Batalha Final.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harry Potter Favs, Harry Potter Fic





	1. Aqueles de bom coração

  
_Acabou._

Esse era o único pensamento de Harry enquanto encarava o corpo de Voldemort caído no chão.

Morto.

O pensamento para si ainda era irracional, irreal. Durante toda a sua vida, _durante toda a sua vida maldita,_ ele esteve lutando contra esse maníaco, após um ano.

_Mortos após mortos._

Mas seu coração ainda estava sufocado, pesado. Não havia alegria que o possuísse naquele momento, seus olhos verdes antes de estarem com uma mancha escura de dor incompreendida, ele não entendia.

O que causou isso?

O garoto não se importa com os gritos de alegria e os aplausos que eram os dados pelas pessoas que não restavam no Grande Salão, sua alma queria ir embora o corpo exausto que tremia e a magia que queria engolir ou que restou do garoto que carregava um fardo tão pesado e um sentido de vida desconhecido.

Sua mente estava em branco, estática, tentando quebrar algo que não era compreensível, parecia um muro na sua mente que era rachada a cada passo de sua magia ao seu redor, suas pernas se desgastavam e dormiam, como aquelas que não eram sustentadas por mais tempo.

Sem sua permissão, as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto num choro silencioso, mas que parecia tão alto para os ouvidos do jovem, sua cabeça doía e a varinha em sua mão se desfez em pó, sendo levada ao vento enquanto seu mestre se deixava cair no chão destroçado, sem fôlego, quando as memórias lhe invadiram com o cair do muro em sua mente.

Suas memórias.

_Ah, malditas memórias amargas._

Elas estavam dançando na frente dos seus olhos, como se zombassem dele com sua força tão limitada que não impediu o que lhe fizeram.

Mas o que ele poderia ter feito?

Mãos seguraram o rosto do garoto, mas ele não conseguia ouvir o que a pessoa que o acolheu nos braços lhe falava, seus ouvidos estavam vedados e o desespero dos toques ao seu redor lhe davam uma boa noção do que ocorria.

Estava na hora de ir.

_Estará desistindo depois de tudo?_

Questionou sua inconsciência, indignada. Se não fosse a dor que sentia crescer pouco a pouco, Harry tinha certeza de que soltaria uma pequena risada, foram poucas as vezes que conseguiu esse tom da megera que é sua inconsciência.

Se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, ele não estava lutando, ele queria, mas já estava cansado.

Sua alma e magia não o deixavam mentir, muito menos o seu corpo trêmulo, não podia ficar, não mais.

Seu peito comprimiu e o mesmo ofegou por ar, sentindo o peito queimar, como se raspas de gelo entrassem em seus pulmões. Seu choro se tornou forte e ele sabia, pelo gosto metálico em sua boca, que a magia o estava destruindo de dentro para fora, seu sangue fervia com a pressão violenta da carga mágica, mas ele ainda não conseguia se importar menos com esse fato.

Afinal, parecia que já estava pronto a muito tempo para se entregar a morte.

Muito tempo mesmo.

Talvez fosse o pensamento constante de que nunca sairia vivo de um confronto contra Voldemort ou talvez sua tendência a sobreviver de fraturas que poderiam matar a qualquer um, ele não sabia realmente quando aceitou que morrer seria a melhor opção.

Era sempre uma coisa constante desde o primeiro ano, o sentimento de ser insuficiente, inadequado. Para ser mais específico, esse sentimento sempre pareceu o acompanhar desde o primeiro olhar de ódio de Severus Snape.

Ele queria saber o motivo de tanto ódio, desprezo, dirigido a ele, sendo que nunca tinha visto o homem antes daquela noite, em seu primeiro banquete de boas vindas em Hogwarts.

Ele insistiu em se fazer aceito pelo homem, não fazia sentido ser odiado sem um motivo. Sim, ele havia desconfiado do homem no primeiro ano, mas tudo era muito suspeito, não teve como evitar. Ele continuou a tentar a chamar atenção do professor, queria provar que não era o que a mente do homem pré-concebeu sobre si, mas houve um momento em que o garoto desistiu, não se importava mais em não ser aceito pelo professor.

O desprezo de Snape não lhe causou nada além de raiva depois do quarto ano, ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo, principalmente com aquela estranha dor silenciosa em seu peito e a instabilidade de sua magia.

Sua raiva foi maior que o estranho sentimento de traição quando Snape se mostrou um dos piores homens quando causou a morte de Dumbledore. Harry lembra de ter corrido atrás do homem, exigindo explicações para perguntas em branco, amaldiçoando e gritando, tentando enfeitiçar Snape, mas sendo bloqueado e incapacitado, mas não machucado.

_Nunca machucado._

Os dias se passaram rapidamente depois daquele dia, o funeral foi-se com um amargo na boca do jovem e a corrida para encontrar as Horcruxes logo começou, houve problemas, muitos problemas.

Dias tristes, dias amargos e dias de uma saudade sem justificativa e uma culpa mortífera, havia dor também e o peso das perdas, mas ele continuou, sozinho, como deveria ter sido no começo de tudo.

Quando o momento chegou, ele voltou para Hogwarts com uma pitada de eufórica confusa e uma determinação de aço, mas também sendo o portador de más notícias.

O borrão de acontecimentos o cegou por um bom tempo, com os ataques e mortes na batalha que se iniciou, após a expulsão de Snape da escola, quando voltou a si, estava de frente ao homem novamente.

O homem de ações desprezíveis que sempre o presenteava com um coquetel de emoções confusas.

O mesmo o tinha sob um olhar atento e culpado, rosto pálido e pele viscosa pelo sangue que escorria de seu pescoço com abundância alarmante, Harry chorou naquele momento sem saber, pressentindo a morte, e a carícia terna em seu rosto o deixou em um pranto mais ruidoso.

As memória que recebeu do homem o deixou sem ar e com a alma em chamas ardentes, ele amava sua mãe.

A _sua_ mãe.

De todas as pessoas do mundo, ele a amou e continuou persistindo em seu luto até o fim de sua vida, até o seu último suspiro, e Harry não pode evitar o choro, o choro de uma dor espessa que o tomou com um eco oco em seu peito.

O garoto fechou os olhos turvos, cegos, inerte para quem o fazia engolir uma poção de composição pastosa e para os mudos sussuros chorosos das mulheres que conheceu ao longo dos seus anos em Hogwarts, ele estava ficando com sono, mesmo com o choro incessante que insistiam em sacudi-lo com soluços secos.

_\- Está tudo bem, meu menino..._

Uma voz o chamou ao longe, suavemente, fazendo o choro se acalmar quando o garoto se sentiu flutuar lentamente.

_\- Está tudo bem, meu pequeno botão..._

A dor em sua alma vacilou um momento antes de diminuir e sumir ao longe. Sem uma percepção do garoto, como as pessoas do Grande Salão autorizado a lamentar sobre seu corpo não mais habitado enquanto sua alma era abraçada por uma névoa contínua de tonalidade praticada.

_\- Isso mesmo, querido, está tudo bem. Está apenas na hora de dormir ..._

_**Dormir?** _

O menino se pergunta por um momento, mente embaçada por uma sonolência quente, fazendo sua forma translúcida se aconchegar no ser gentil de névoa.

_\- Sim, o descanso é necessário para todos aqueles que têm bom coração ..._


	2. Roda de Prata

Quando Harry acordou, ele se sentiu confuso, sua mente estava em branco, sonolenta na verdade, e o instinto de se aconchegar mais fundo entre as peles que o cobria era enorme, mas ele não podia, a batalha ainda estava ocorrendo.

Os outros ainda precisavam de ajuda.

Esse pensamento lhe ocasionou um clic e as memórias logo o inundaram, vergonha colorindo suas feições pálidas sem que o mesmo percebesse.

Havia se deixado vencer depois de tudo.

Um toque em sua bochecha, tão leve quanto as assas de uma borboleta, fez com que olhos verdes vívidos se abrissem com medo refletido em suas íris.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo do rapaz ao se perceber nu, deitado sobre uma grande rosa branca e rodeado por uma névoa prateada, sólida, pois seu roçar leve em sua pele exposta fazia de tudo para acalma-lo, não tendo muito sucesso.

A névoa girou e formou em sua frente uma mulher albina de olhos prateados cheios de calor, seus cabelos longos e o vestido sendo composto pela névoa estranhamente sólida.

Os olhos da mulher brilharam em preocupação e em uma percepção tardia, o garoto puxou o grande manto de pele branca sobre si, as bochechas coradas fazendo a mulher soltar uma risadinha que causou um pequeno sorriso tímido do menino de olhos verdes.

\- Acalme-se, meu pequeno botão.

A voz suave e cheia de carinho o pegou desprevenido, fazendo com que o mesmo se afastasse, com ombros tensos, quando a mulher bailou mais para perto da rosa branca que lhe fazia o leito.

Os olhos prateados tiveram sua luz diminuída com a recusa e a garganta de Harry se apertou com isso, não queria ver a mulher triste, mas estava com medo, não sabia onde estava e a moça é uma completa desconhecida.

A mulher sentou-se sobre uma das pétalas da rosa, deixando espaço livre para o seu garotinho não sentir-se encurralado.

\- Não precisa ter medo, está tudo bem agora, doce menino.

Mesmo que não quisesse, a voz calmante da jovem senhora o fez relaxar os ombros tensos e o mesmo ficou surpreso com a falta de dor, lembrava-se de ter deslocado o braço esquerdo durante um duelo no meio da Batalha de Hogwarts.

Parando para pensar agora, a fadiga que sentia também sumiu e o mesmo se sentia leve, como nunca havia se sentido antes e a quentura morna do leito macio em que se encontrava lhe dava uma sensação de casa que não sentia a meses, desde que começou a caça as Horcruxes.

_" - Corra, Harry! Corra!_

_-_ _Own_ _, a pequena_ _sangue-ruim_ _quer brinca de pegar._

_A risada de Bellatrix reverberou pelo ar sendo seguida por um trovão que se dispersou, ecoando entre as árvores da floresta enquanto feitiços e maldições voavam pela noite chuvosa."_

Harry sacudiu a cabeça assim que seus olhos arderam, um choro preso em sua garganta querendo lamentar a morte de sua melhor amiga. Uma mão acariciou seus cabelos suavemente lhe trazendo um pouco de conforto, seus olhos se ergueram para a mulher albina, verde e prata olhando-se por apenas dois segundos antes do moreno se deixar ser puxado para braços quentes, enrolado completamente em sua manta de pele.

A mulher o ajeitou com cuidado, embalando-o como um pequeno bebê e balançando-o para frente e para trás, movendo-se suavemente para o meio da rosa quando as primeiras lágrimas caíram, brilhando como pequenos cristais, dos olhos de sua criança.

\- Não tente lembrar, ainda não, meu doce botão.

A mulher cantarolou baixinho para ele, ajeitando os longos fios negros do rapaz em uma carícia acolhedora enquanto a névoa de prata escondia a ambos sob suas assas.

Um soluço escapou dos lábios vermelhos do jovem e o carinho que recebia da jovem senhora passou para as bochechas avermelhadas, tentando acalmá-lo do pranto que se intensificou.

Harry não sabia o que lhe deu, mas a sensação que tinha de que a mulher não lhe faria mal, que a mesma lhe amava acima de tudo, fez com que cedesse o que os olhos prateados lhe imploravam; confortá-lo.

A memória da morte de Hermione havia desencadeado outras, muitas outras, estavam confusas, desorganizadas, mas o sentimento de perda, de luto, era muito forte.

O carinho que recebia ajudava a aliviar a carga de emoções e amortecer a enxurrada de memórias, fazendo o choro ir parando aos poucos.

\- Tudo ao seu tempo, pequenino. Você precisa primeiro de um tempo de descanso, logo após resolveremos o que lhe atormenta tanto, não se preocupe.

Tranquilizou a jovem senhora, a testa de Harry se franziu levemente enquanto levantava um pouco a cabeça para encarar a mulher, recebendo um sorriso e mais um carinho em sua bochecha.

\- O que está acontecendo? Onde estamos?

Perguntou o garoto, a voz rouca pelo choro enquanto o mesmo coçava os olhos, um pouco sonolento.

\- Eu sou Arianrhod, sou conhecida como a Deusa da Roda de Prata e cuidadora desse plano divino, onde as almas dos guerreiros são trazidos para a purificação, antes de serem mandados para suas próximas reencarnações, mas com você será diferente, pequeno botão.

A Deusa tocou levemente o nariz de botão do rapaz que ainda estava avermelhado por conta do choro. Os olhos verdes olharam para mulher meio sonolentos, meio assustados, o menino não poderia dizer que estava tranquilo com o que foi dito, mas o sono que estava se apossando dele não o permitia reagir muito.

\- Sua purificação está alcançando a conclusão, querido, mas sua alma não está pronta para o seu próximo passo, por isso, eu e minhas irmãs lhe daremos a oportunidade de atuar como um espírito guardião no plano terrestre, é preciso a restauração de sua alma fragmentada antes de seguirmos com o que vem pela frente.

A voz de Arianrhod continuou suavemente, embalando a sonolência que crescia ainda mais em Harry.

\- Restauração? E o que está vindo após isso?

O menino resmungou baixo, um pequeno bocejo sendo abafado no processo e olhos passando tempo de mais fechados antes de se abrirem para encarar a Deusa, um pouco perdidos.

\- Sim, meu pequeno. Sua alma sofreu com o que lhe aconteceu de um modo tão destrutivo que pedaços dela lhe faltam, a ambição de muitos recaíram sobre ti, meu menino. E o que está por vir será complicado, como Deusa do destino, magia e reencarnação, eu estarei podendo lhe conceder uma chance a mais para salvar aqueles que ama, o deixando seguir novamente como Harry Potter.

_Mas o preço a ser pago por isso será muito grande, mas valerá a pena, mesmo que doa tanto._

O semblante da mulher caiu com tristeza enquanto juntava o menino mais para perto de seu peito, os dedos pálidos se infiltrando para acariciar o couro cabeludo do garoto que fechou os olhos com um suspiro e a mente repassando de modo lento o que a mulher lhe disse.

\- Quando poderei ajudar a todos?

A pergunta saiu baixa, mas ainda foi ouvida pela jovem Deusa que olhou para o seu garotinho com ternura e preocupação, não queria que o seu menino voltasse para aquela vida, mas é o destino dele e não poderia prende-lo para sempre neste plano.

\- Em breve, meu doce menino, muito em breve.

Respondeu tristemente enquanto via o menino mergulhar no sono. E logo ela viu seu menininho brilhar, cada partícula de seu ser pequeno, indo-se embora pelo vento que levava-o para longe, de volta a terra.

O semblante triste se apossou da mulher por completo, ela não queria que ele fosse embora, ele é seu pequeno botão, seu pequeno Vougan, não era certo deixá-lo ir.

\- Irmã, você sabe que não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso.

Uma voz calma falou, atraindo a atenção da mulher albina. Arianrhod olhou para a moça de longos fios castanhos e olhos de corça, o vestido branco com cipós floridos da mesma balançando suavemente sob a brisa leve daquele plano.

\- Infelizmente, mas não é como se fosse fácil, Druantia.

Falou a albina, o que fez a castanha olhá-la com simpatia.

\- Eu sei, minha irmã, eu sei.

Druantia se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado da irmã, segurando as mãos da outra em forma de concha. Com uma centelha de luz, a castanha fez com que um pequeno botão de rosa branca nasça e floresça na palma pálida da irmã, causando um sorriso pequeno na albina.

\- Todas nós tivemos que desistir do que amamos, deixá-los ir, mas sempre os teremos de volta novamente.

Os grandes olhos castanhos olharam nos prateados cálidos da irmã com carinho e um pouco de saudade.

\- Acabamos por nos apegar a eles, não é?

A albina sorriu fracamente, acariciando gentilmente as pétalas da pequena rosa em suas mãos, sem realmente esperar que a outra responda.

\- Certamente, minha irmã. E não fomos as únicas.  
  
  
  
  


**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 **Vougan** **:** Pequeno Guerreiro.

 **+** **Druantia** é a Deusa celta das árvores e da fertilidade dos homens e plantas. Seu nome deriva da raiz indo-européia " _deru_ " ou " _drus_ ", que significa árvore ou madeira e é o mesmo nome usado para "Carvalho" na língua celta britânica. Essa mesma raíz também deu origem à palavra "Druida", sendo que Druantia também era conhecida como Rainha dos Druidas.

 **+** **Arianrhod** (por vezes escrito como Arianrhod, Aranrhod, Aryanrot, Aranrot ou Aranron) é uma Deusa galesa da lua, as estrelas e do céu além de ser chamada para trabalhos com fertilidade, partos, morte e reencarnação, destino, magia, justiça e para tudo que envolva a noite. É tida também como uma Deusa da Roda do Ano e Deusa da Lua Cheia.

_**Não fui totalmente fiel a aparência das Deusas e suas personalidades, fui mais pela minha intuição e imaginação de como elas seriam.** _


	3. Um Doce Lírio.

  
**Campo** **Old** **Man.**

**Entre a Cidadela** **de** **Cokeworth** **e** **Spinner's** **End** **.**

**Ano de 19** **69.**

  
A primeira vez que acordou de seu sono, Harry ficou um pouco desnorteado com o que ocorria.

Ele podia sentir o seu corpo, pequeno demais para ser o seu, correndo com os ventos, que balançam os seus cabelos, e risos fáceis lhe escapando por entre os lábios. Sentia uma eufórica e alegria infantil com o dançar do vento entre seus fios, enquanto se movia saltitante pelas folhas de outono que bailavam junto ao mesmo, grudando em seus cabelos, mas ele não conseguia se importar menos com esse fato.

Ele conseguia ouvir gritos a distância, mas sem realmente identificar o que era citado em tons tão alterados por conta de seu coração que batia acelerado, como as asas de um pequeno beija-flor em pleno vôo.

A corrida cessou e ele pode se ver ao redor de um campo de flores silvestres com uma pequena colina que tinha aninhada em seu topo uma árvore antiga e ligeiramente retorcida.

Um sorriso preencheu-lhe os lábios, mas o mesmo se fechou tristemente quando seu olhar pousou em uma pequena florzinha de pétalas brancas, seu conhecimento automaticamente a identificou como uma margarida, mas seu pequeno corpo não parecia saber disso. A pequena plantinha tinha as pétalas enrugadas e encolhidas, o caule levemente ressecado havia sido arrancada da terra pela raíz.

Pegando a flor com uma tristeza infantil, desejou que a pequenina se abrisse e continuasse bonita como deveria ter sido antes. As pequenas pétalas brilharam e se abriram, a florzinha começando a flutuar na palma de sua mão e a girar suavemente para a direita, um sorriso maravilhado se apossou dele com euforia e curiosidade com o novo evento a sua frente.

\- O que você está fazendo? Não me ouviu chamar?! A mamãe disse para não se afastar de mim!

Uma mão rude o puxou bruscamente, fazendo-o fechar as mãos cuidadosamente ao redor da pequena margarida ao olhar para uma garotinha um pouco mais alta que ele, a mesma continha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos claros, com pescoço alongado demais para uma garota de sua idade.

A menina era estranhamente familiar, e isso o assustou.

\- Tunia, olha o que eu sei fazer.

A frase saiu de seus lábios sem que percebesse e Harry se assustou tanto que se impulsionou para trás em um reflexo tardio, mas seu corpo não se moveu, ao invés disso, se viu caindo como uma pena suavemente no chão enquanto olhava para uma pequena garotinha de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos esmeraldas que mostrava o que podia fazer para a irmã mais velha, Petúnia.

Harry sentiu-se congelado ao observar a sua mãe, a mesma era tão pequena quanto na lembrança que presenciou na penseira de Dumbledore, a partir das lágrimas dadas por Snape.

 _ **Snape**_.

Sua respiração acelerou, mas sua atenção foi desviada com a gritaria de sua futura tia que estapeou a mão da pequena Lily:

\- Esquisita.

A voz enciumada de Petúnia era óbvia e cheia de amargura, fazendo a pequena garotinha ruiva se encolher, Harry se adiantou e tocou os cabelos de Lily, sua mão brilhando por um momento enquanto enviava uma pequena mensagem para a ruivinha correr até a árvore anciã na colina, sabia que Snape estaria lá e o mesmo saberia como espantar Petúnia.

Lily se virou e correu colina acima como havia pedido, sua irmã gritando atrás dela repetidamente.

\- Esquisita! Volta aqui! Eu vou contar pra mamãe! Você é esquisita! Esquisita! Volta aqui!

Harry viu os olhos da pequena Lily se encherem de lágrimas enquanto fugia da irmã que a perseguia gritando blasfêmias de sua pequena exibição mágica.

O jovem de olhos verdes prosseguiu ao lado da menina ruiva com olhos cheios de compaixão enquanto tocava-lhe o ombro com suavidade, mandando de modo inconsciente uma áurea de conforto e carinho para sua futura mãe.

Chegando ao topo, foi quando aquele que ele esperava apareceu, sendo do tamanho da sua futura mãe, com olhos escuros e cabelos negros um pouco abaixo das orelhas.

A expressão de desagrado que Severus Snape dirigia a Petúnia era escura e foi o suficiente para fazer a versão pequena, e não menos invejosa, de sua tia parar de perseguir a pequena Lily e sair correndo na direção oposta, assustada com o menino desconhecido.

A ruivinha se manteve a cinco passos do garotinho de olhos negros, receosa. O menino a olhou com um olhar ligeiramente cauteloso antes de pegar um pequeno pedaço de grama verde e o fazer flutuar para a pequena menina em uma demostração voluntária de magia, a pequena planta batendo as pontas opostas como um pássaro até às mãos da menininha.

A garota sorriu, causando um sorriso tímido no pequeno moreno.

Harry se aproximou do garotinho com um bolo dolorido na garganta quando um forte sentimento de afeição se instalou em seu peito, arrancando seu fôlego por um momento.

Um por um, todos os fragmentos de memórias e sentimentos foi se libertando como uma onda violenta em sua mente, rasgando falsas recordações e emoções que foram postas em seus lugares de origem.

Ele tropeçou um pouco ao longe e se sentiu puxado em direção a sua mãe, sobrecarregado e exaurido, o mesmo não resistiu ao impulso e se deixou levar novamente para dentro do corpo de Lily.

Sentia sono no momento em que foi acolhido para dentro com um sentimento de quentura na alma, não lutou contra também, mas sua mente não queria deixá-lo em paz, seus anos em Hogwarts passando por seus olhos como fantasmas com o desejo de apenas atormentar o garoto.

Agora ele pudia compreender o que a Deusa quis lhe dizer com restauração da alma fragmentada.

Deixando com que sua alma se submeta perante a reconfortante e pura da de Lily, Harry deixou com que sua mente fosse inundada pelos acontecimentos após seu quarto ano.

_" Harry nunca havia se sentido tão nervoso quanto naquele momento em que foi chamado na sala do diretor, sentia seu estômago revirar com a ansiedade e antecipação do que Dumbledore queria, fazia tempo em que não via o ancião, desde o começo do ano._

_Talvez tenha sido por causa de Severus? Estava sendo muito impulsivo com ele? Não teria mais chance com o mesmo? Ou suas investidas foram erroneamente interpretadas e poderiam ter ocasionado na demissão do homem mais velho?_

_Sua garganta fechou quando o pânico o invadiu com esse pensamento._

_Ele não queria ser o responsável por fazer o homem perder o emprego, nunca, muito menos neste momento em que resolveram dar uma trégua para se conhecerem longe dos olhares._

_Severus poderia ser rabugento, mas ele sabia que o mesma adorava_ _tutoriar_ _aqueles que gostavam de aprender, mesmo sendo rigoroso e nem sempre demonstrasse sua pequena pontada de orgulho quando um de seus alunos conseguiam finalizar uma poção de estágio_ _complicado._

_O_ _pocionista_ _é um homem intrigante e Harry admitia estar começando a desenvolver uma paixonite aguda pelo mesmo ou, o que ele mais temia, esteja se apegando ao ponto de amar o homem. As mãos do jovem começaram a tremer._

_Não era possível, estavam apenas se conhecendo a quatro meses, quando Harry começou a ir tão mal em poções que teve que ter aulas extras da matéria, obrigando Severus a aturar sua presença três vezes por semana e duas horas durante esses dias._

_Foi difícil de fazer o rígido professor se soltar pelo menos um pouco para conversarem sem insultos serem trocados a cada cinco segundos, foi necessário ele encontrar o jovem quase prestar a desmaiar após uma detenção com_ _Umbridge_ _._

_Harry admitia ter sido imutável com sua decisão de ir a enfermaria, teve um momento naquele dia que achou que os olhos negros poderiam ser capazes de lançarem um "_ _Avada_ _Kedavra" no mesmo, mas o homem não mais rebateu suas birras, mais preocupado em cuidar do ferimento em sua mão._

_O garoto lembra_ _que o homem fez um feitiço de diagnóstico nele e depois disso não se lembrava de mais nada além de acordar na ala das masmorras, na cama do homem que ele estava mais do que disposto em saber o significado de tanto ódio dirigido a si._

_Entrando no escritório de Dumbledore, o rapaz de estatura baixa demais para sua idade estranhou ao encontrar a sala sem o diretor. As sombrancelhas escuras se_ _enrrugaram_ _enquanto os olhos esmeraldas_ _percorriam_ _o lugar ansiosamente._

_Ele tinha certeza que o diretor havia o chamado, mas não havia nem sinal do ancião._

_Um pio suave o despertou para a presença de_ _Fawkes_ _, a majestosa fênix de Dumbledore, que neste momento o olhava tristemente e com uma postura inquieta._

_O menino se aproximou e estendeu a mão para fênix que mergulhou na mesma em aceitação de um carinho em seu bico de tonalidade de ouro._

_\- Harry, meu menino._

_Por alguma razão, a voz_ _súbita_ _de Dumbledore fez com que um arrepio de medo subisse pela espinha do jovem rapaz e seu coração_ _acelerasse._

_\- Receio que você esteja fazendo algo que não deveria, Harry._

_O tom triste do diretor o deixou mais nervoso ainda, o garoto se virou e gaguejou_ _pateticamente_ _:_

_-_ _S-Senhor_ _... Por favor... Não é o que está pensando..._

_O menino se almaldiçoou com o modo que sua voz tremia para dar como resultado uma desculpa incompreensível entre o medo e a culpa sob o olhar azul de Dumbledore._

_O ancião suspirou._

_\- Infelizmente não posso fechar os olhos diante disso, meu garoto. Sua atitude tem sido muito desviada com Severus._

_\- Mas senhor..._

_Começou Harry, mas sua voz_ _subitamente_ parou no fundo de sua garganta quando a varinha de Dumbledore escorregou para a mão enrrugada.

_Ele não o machucaria, certo?_

_Desespero preencheu o menino, o deixando congelado em seu lugar._

_\- Terei que tomar uma atitude quanto a isso, receio que essas suas ações não façam bem para ninguém, precisamos que o nosso herói mantenha o foco, não que se envolva com Comensais da Morte._

_A ponta da varinha do diretor brilhou quando o mesmo exibiu um movimento suave, Harry se afastou o máximo que pode do velho, não teria como se defender, sua varinha havia ficado em sua mesa de cabeceira, achava que estaria protegido na presença do diretor, mas pelo visto estava enganado._

_A fênix_ _trinou_ _uma melodia alarmada, agitando as asas, mas uma áurea vermelha brilhou ao seu redor, forçando-a em seu lugar novamente com um_ _estremecimento_ _da ave._

_Um pio trêmulo alcançou os ouvidos de Harry, antes de tudo escurecer e dissolver."_

Enquanto a alma de Harry dormia embalada pela de Lily e as memórias se mostravam em forma de sonho, a pequena dupla de crianças descansava debaixo da grande árvore, deitados sobre a grama verdejante enquanto conversavam.

\- É inveja. Ela é comum e você é especial.

Disse o garoto com olhos profundos rondando ao redor da nova amiga, a áurea que antes estava ao redor dela havia diminuído muito e o menino não pode deixar de ficar um pouco triste, o brilho era tão bonito.

\- Que maldade, Severus.

A ruiva disse em um leve tom de repreensão antes de voltar o olhar verde claro para o céu cinzento, admirando as folhas que bailavam com a força do vento. O novo amigo também seguiu seu olhar, ignorando o tom de repreensão da ruiva.

\- Severus, posso perguntar uma coisa?

A menina perguntou, sem desviar os olhos de uma folha que imitava a silhueta de um menino com um par de asas tortas, como se tivesse quebrado o símbolo de sua liberdade, era uma forma estranha para uma folha, mas isso a tinha lembrado de algo.

\- Fique a vontade.

Disse o moreno, fechando os olhos escuros sem querer encarar o cinzento céu sobre suas cabeças. Não sabia o que a amiga ruiva iria perguntar, mas faria o possível para responder.

A menina se virou de bruços ao lado do garoto moreno, observando o semblante neutro antes de perguntar, com olhos brilhantes de quem poderia ter descoberto um segredo:

\- Você acredita em anjos? 


	4. A Dormência do Anjo.

**Campo** **Old** **Man.**

**Entre a Cidadela** **de** **Cokeworth** **e** **Spinner's** **End** **.**

**Ano de 19** **70** **.**

  
  


Severus Snape realmente gostava de sua melhor amiga, Lily é uma menina muito gentil com ele e apesar de sua férrea teimosia ao não falar sobre o que ocorria em sua casa, não deu indícios de querer se afastar do menino sujo e esquisito de Spinner's End, mas Severus não pode deixar de se ressentir e se culpar também.

Se ressentir porquê o formoso brilho que o acalentava não estava mais ao redor da amiga e se culpar porque essa mesma amiga estava doente agora, alguma coisa havia acontecido e a irmã desagradável da pequena ruiva colocava constantemente a culpa nele sempre que ia visitar.

Fazia três meses agora, o natal e o ano novo haviam passado como uma sombra, a preocupação na casa dos Evans não os deixava com ânimo para comemorar e a sempre áurea de opressão na casa dos Snape, junto com a escassez do dinheiro que conseguiam com as poções de Eileen, não lhes dava a opção de comemorar algo tão mundano, Tobias também havia pegado parte do dinheiro para comprar mais bebidas e cigarros e o pouco que restava era para a pouca comida do mês.

Olhando através da janela do vidro sujo da pequena sala cinza que se encontrava, Severus deixou a mente vagar por um tempo entre poções, ingredientes de propriedades interessantes e sua primeira amiga com o brilho bonito, o sol começou a subir ainda mais alto no céu enquanto divagava, parecia próximo de meio dia, pensou distraidamente.

_TUM!_

A porta da frente bateu, fazendo-o pular e correr para se esconder de baixo da sua cama de pernas frágeis, a poeira acomodada no chão o fez tossir um pouco, mas ele não saiu dali, tinha que se manter escondido e seguro.

Seu pai havia chegado e sua mãe não estava em casa, e pelos ocasionais tropeços que podia ouvir, estava mais bêbado que um gambá velho. Se encolhendo um pouco mais, praticamente se fundindo a parede a suas costas, o menino fez todo possível para ficar quieto, seu coração acelerando quando os passos do bêbado pisaram fortemente no corredor.

\- EILEEN! SUA VADIA INÚTIL! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

_Bam_ _._ _Bam_ _._ _Bam_ _._

Os passos se tornavam ainda mais altos, muito próximos a porta de seu quarto. Colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos, o menino tentou não ouvir, mas era impossível quando o homem começou a gritar:

\- ONDE ESTÁ O ALMOÇO? POR QUE NÃO ESTÁ PRONTO?! ONDE PORRA ESTÁ ESSA MULHER?!

_TUM!_

A porta do quarto bateu contra a parede e o jovem rapaz não pode deixar de tremer de medo. Muito perto, Tobias estava muito perto.

_Ele está aqui. Mamãe, ele está aqui._

Choramingou mentalmente, prendendo a respiração quando as botas pretas lamacentas apareceram na frente da sua cama.

\- Onde aquele pirralho se meteu? Preciso do meu almoço, tenho muito trabalho a fazer e aquela mulher maldita não está aqui.

_Trabalho?_

O menino não pode deixar de se questionar. Todos daquele bairro sabiam que Tobias Snape não passava de um homem bêbado e nojento, sempre passando o dia inteiro com prostitutas no bordel mais próximo, nunca trouxe dinheiro para casa, apenas tirava para gastar com mulheres da vida ao invés de sua esposa e filho.

_BAM_ _!_

O homem chutou a cama em um ataque de fúria súbita com a situação e as pernas já frágeis pelas pragas da madeira, desabaram sobre seu próprio peso, acertando em cheio a cabeça do garoto que não pode evitar o grito de terror e dor que lhe escapou, desnorteado pela a pancada que pulsava e o pó que foi levantado.

_Não consigo respirar._

O desespero encheu o menino e o mesmo lutou contra o peso da cama, desalojando a mesma para a direita, o que o deixou livre para deslizar para fora com os cabelos negros, agora cinza, e tossindo muito.

O garoto ouviu um ou dois tropeços por partes de Tobias, tentou se afastar e escapar para fora do quarto quando mãos rudes agarrarem seu pescoço fino, o aperto vacilando de vez em quando, mas as mãos não o deixando se libertar, mesmo quando começou a arranhar o braço peludo com suas unhas curtas.

\- Escute aqui seu maldito bastardo.

O homem falou, o rosto se tornando vermelho e saliva espirrando no rosto do menino, o cheiro forte de bebida trazendo a bile para a garganta do jovem rapaz, mas tendo o caminho cortado por um aperto maior, desse jeito começaria a sufocar até desmaiar ou, para a alegria de Tobias, até está morto.

\- Você não me ouviu chamar?! ACHA QUE EU SOU A PORRA DE UM IDIOTA, GAROTO?! QUERENDO FICAR VALENTE QUE NEM A PUTA DE SUA MÃE, É?

Os gritos do homem faziam a cabeça do menino latejar, a pressão em seu cérebro aumentando, o rosto pálido agora vermelho e olhos de obsidiana observando a asquerosa face do seu pai. Os cabelos crespos curtos e olhos castanhos vermelhos pela bebida ou algo diferente, como aquele pó branco que ele sempre usa quando acha que está sozinho, as bochechas do homem continha marcas de batom vermelho do mesmo modo que a camisa desarrumada.

São nessas horas que ele agradece por se parecer tanto com sua mãe, sabia que se tivesse a aparência desse homem, cresceriam achando que acabaria como ele, um pai e marido bêbado, agressivo e um homem desprezível.

Abrindo a boca para falar, o menino só pode apertar os olhos para amenizar um pouco a dor pulsante em sua cabeça enquanto tentava se forçar a explicar, mas sua voz não saia e Tobias apertou ainda mais, vendo o menino passar para a cor roxa lentamente, antes de cair no chão quando uma jarra de barro atingiu sua cabeça.

Jogando o jarro no chão, a mulher que o segurava anteriormente se agitou sobre o filho, seus cabelos negros e lisos, sujos da fumaça das poções que fazia, e seus olhos de obsidianas cheios de lágrimas. A mesma orou a Mãe Magia um agradecimento por ter mandado um anjo lhe avisar, pois era a única explicação para o vulgo que viu e o baixo sussurro que proclamava o nome de seu filho em desamparo.

_Oh, Santa Mãe! Obrigada! Obrigada!_

O choro da mulher ficou mais alto em alivio quando o bater do coração de seu filho ainda estava lá, sob suas mãos trêmulas pelo choque.

_Seu menininho ainda estava vivo!_

**[...]**

  
Com mais um olhar para mãe e filho, Harry se afastou lentamente, sua forma parcialmente sólida fluindo sobre o chão em direção a casa de seus avós, uma áurea depressiva brilhando fracamente ao seu redor. Ele não sabia como se moveu tão rapidamente para a casa de Severus quando uma dor aguda afundou em sua alma ou quando correu para o local de trabalho de Eileen numa pequena e antiga cabana a cerca de alguns metros da casa.

Ele lembrava, sim, de sussurrar o nome de Severus para a mulher distraída, ele só não contava com o fato da mulher ter algum tipo de sensibilidade a sua presença, isso o desestabilizou por um momento. Quando a mulher correu, Harry a seguiu, sua forma estava tão no modo automático que realmente aquela foi a primeira vez que registrou o que ocorria na casa dos Snape.

_O maldito homem estava apertando o pescoço de uma criança! De Severus!_

Isso não podia está acontecendo, tudo estava tão bagunçado, confuso, assim como esse sentimento assassino e preocupado em seu peito. Não sabia o que fazer, estava perdido e isso fazia mal a sua mãe, mas a garotinha o queria por perto e por alguma razão, ela sempre tentava falar com ele e o consolava.

_Será sua mãe também sensível a sua presença? Quem mais era? O que estava acontecendo com o mundo ao seu redor?_

Atravessando a parede dos fundos da Casa dos Evans, fluindo sobre as escadas, o garoto de olhos verdes entrou no quarto da mãe, a menininha estava deitada de bruços na cama e tinha um livro pendurado na mão direita enquanto dormia de modo profundo, pacificamente.

Os olhos esmeraldas ficaram meio aguados com a palidez da menina ruiva e saber que só conseguiu dormir melhor com sua ausência, era frequente a mesma ter pesadelos quando estava sendo acolhido pela alma pura.

Emoções, suas emoções negativas faziam mal a ela, provavelmente por conta da mesma ter o núcleo em desenvolvimento, Hermione lhe disse uma vez sobre a importância da boa transição que todos os bruxos menores passam para estabilizar seu poder mágico até os onze anos.

A traição de Dumbledore doía mais que tudo, afinal, o ancião era como se fosse um avô para ele, mas lamentar em demasiado algo que já deveria ter aceitado não era bom, e o velho diretor não valia o que sua mãe estava passando por suas emoções tão desenfreadas.

_"- Receio que você esteja fazendo algo que não deveria, Harry."_

_"- Infelizmente não posso fechar os olhos diante disso, meu garoto. Sua atitude tem sido muito desviada com Severus."_

_"_ _\- Terei que tomar uma atitude quanto a isso, receio que essas suas ações não façam bem para ninguém, precisamos que o nosso herói mantenha o foco, não que se envolva com Comensais da Morte._ "

O garoto suspirou lentamente e empurrou essas palavras para o fundo de sua mente, não as esqueceria, e não, não perdoaria Dumbledore pelo que fez, só havia questões mais importantes no momento.

E essa era sua mãe.

Severus.

E o que faria daqui para frente e quando voltasse.


End file.
